


Male Reader x Marvel Harem

by DarkCompulsion



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Y/N

Height: 5'8

Powers: Ability Replication.

Weapons: Knuckle Duster (with knife), Vibranium Blade and Katana, Electric Batons, Ion Cannon (from Raze 2), Warp Backpack. 

Age: 17 years.


	2. First Harem




	3. Discovery

I snuck around the stall of the baker. Looking to make sure I wasn't, I snatched a loaf of bread and sprinted off as fast as I could. Suddenly, I heard barking and looked to see a dog chasing me.

"Come back here, brat!" I heard the fat baker call out, raising his rolling pin in the air as he chased after me.

I cursed when I found his dog cornering me, the fat man looming over me. "You'll pay for that, brat."

I spat at his dog, which was a bad idea. "You should just shut up, pig! You're too greedy and selfish to understand anything at all, your dog does all the hard work. You just laze around and expect things to come for you!" I shouted, grabbing a pipe and smashing the dog's jaw. Before the man could utter a word, or raise his rolling pin (something that was hard because of his weight), I threw it into his jaw and ran off.

I panted as I ran away but I caught the dog running at me from my peripheral vision, thankfully he was slower but I did feel sympathy for the dog. I didn't hate it, but it was in my way.

The dog jumped at me and I tripped, sending me hard into the ground. It growled and roared at me. I was trying to roll out the way before it got me, but I was saved by a dark hand that pulled me out.

The man shot near the dog, and the dog whimpered, then ran off. "Stupid mutt," the guy said.

I looked up to see a man in a black urban outfit with a hood on and face-scarf, so I could only see his eyes. I looked down to the ground. "Why'd you save me? I'm sure I'm not worth your time," I told him.

The man let me go, and I grunted from meeting the floor again. "Maybe not now. But I saw those skills, kid. I could use someone like you to help me."

"So you are using me? Figures but I am not surprised; you did save me back there," I said.

"I had a rough background too, you know. Scrounging for scraps, but now I'm living normally. You're joining my crew and we're gonna be living large soon. But I don't want no half-arsed resolve. If we ask you to do something, you do it, alright?" 

I scoffed. "If you're worried about me being afraid to kill, steal, hurt or torture others, you can forget your worries in the trash. However, I want some personal freedom of my own."

"Sure, let's go, kid," he said, walking off.

"Whatever—" I said, tripping on his foot. I saw his smirk and sighed. "I'm becoming really good friends with the ground," I added.

The man laughed. "Sense of humor is also appreciated. Now, we really go," he said, walking off first.

"Ladies first," I said, snickering before a rock landed in my face. "I'll keep those comments to myself," I reminded myself, running off to catch up to him.


	4. Training

"Again," the voice told me.

I grunted in annoyance at that. It was so aggravating being at something for hours on end but not being able to do it. ''I can't even get a bloody break, asking that question will just make things work!'

Sighing, I readied the wooden training sword. I went for a straight attack but I felt my blade be diverted easily. "Too slow!" he said, bringing his blade down.

'Got do something quick!' On instinct, I threw the training sword into his arm, causing him to let out a grunt of pain as his grip on his blade weakened. Immediately, I reached out towards the launched blade and finished my attack with a harsh clash towards his shoulder bone, sending him to the ground. "Got you," I said, pointing the blade towards his neck.

The man smiled, pushed the blade aside, and stood up. "You remembered about my warning from last time," he remarked.

I cracked my knuckles. "Yeah. I don't want a repeat of last time. Anyway, what else is next on the list?"

"Let's get the gun practice in."

*******

"Normally, it would be easy to hunt animals, especially with that trusty scope. But that is different. You're going to have to kill an animal without using it, and I want a good distance apart."

"This is going to take awhile, isn't it?"

A grin came across the poacher's face. "You are damn right about that! I get to watch the fun, as well, have fun," he told me, waving off as he went to go relax in the little fortress he created. "Don't forget you have only one chance."

Sighing, I readied my aim and looked around the place. Two horns poked up: it was a deer! I was about to shoot but I became painfully aware of the fact that I don't have the ability to use the scope. "I'm going to have to wait for it to get in an easier position," I said, gritting my teeth.

Suddenly, I felt a presence on my back. The soft skin, slithering sounds, and silky movements. A bloody snake was on me! 'What the heck do I do? I just have to with faith and hope that the poacher will go - actually, forget that! Bastard is probably relaxing as I think about my crisis. I'll follow the old jungle rules: don't make any movements, and do not attack unless you are getting chased.'

Boulders of tension finally disappeared as the snake slithered off me and went back to minding his own business. Tediously, and with multiple times of almost passing out, the deer finally moved into a position that was viable.

Catching a breath that I hadn't realised I forgot about, my muscles tensed as the situation got to me. I was about to move my body but the slight rustles awoke the deer's senses. 'That hearing is a problem. I can't afford to make any mistakes. It's senses are alert, so I've already dropped into danger zone.'

My eyes were focused on the deer. How many steps it took, the way it blinked, the gait, and in the cold atmosphere I focused on their breath. The deer dipped it's head down in the water and began to drink.

Looking at my chance, I pointed the rifle, and tried to get the most accurate spot to shoot the dear. 'This is my chance. I'll go for the head!' I told myself, the best way to guarantee a kill with most things.

5\. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. Like thunder, the recoil of the rifle was intense and the grass brushed against me as the rifle hit me. "Ouch!" I quickly remembered my goal and looked at the deer. I had slightly missed its head and greatly cut him, a thick opening of blood and flesh.

Weakly, the deer began to realise the wound and tried to run away. "No you don't!" I grabbed the rifle and followed the deer. "He's too slow to stop me! It's mine!" I declared, rushing forward.

Suddenly, a furry blur came and knocked the deer down. I looked in shock to see that it was a tiger who had taken my kill. The creature brought it's claws up and ripped the deer's stomach up.

I readied my gun and I felt a bullet. 'Thank you for this!' I thought. Before the tiger could get any further, I shot it's head, blood spraying everywhere. "Great. Now I have to bring this."

*******

"How's your training being?" I was asked.

"Exhausting. Hunting a deer was a battle of patience and then that tiger came."

"You're pretty good. Take some rest, we've got a mission tomorrow."

I sighed as I chugged down water. "Don't know if I should be happy or worried? 


End file.
